Reeva
Reeva is a Kenku drug dealer for Skullis encountered by the heroes in the Bone and Barrel Tavern in The City of Ezry. She is noticeable since she wears an ornate orange robe and because she holds court over other Kenkus in black robes. Reeva bets on side-prospects so that Skullis' Mob doesn’t lose money She’s armed with a dagger and Reeva is known for selling the "good stuff" and not the "mixed shit". Role in the Story The Band of Boobs and Stunkbug meet in the booths with one of the other Kenkus, not Reeva. Moonshine makes a gendered assumption and excuses herself walking away, then Stunkbug told an obvious lie Backpedaled and bailed and Hardwon fit right in. Hardwon even goes as far as to open his beard to check for a wire, once he won the Kenkus trust Hardwon trials the red https://notanotherdndpodcast.wikia.com/wiki/R._Cane#Red_R._CaneRed%7C R. Caine and gains hellish Rebuke. Reeva then joins the conversation selling it for ten gold per vial, premium prices for quality products. Reeva asks whether Hardwon fights and he flexes in response to show he does, discovering Beverly is Hardwon's bubble boy shes impressed and offers to get Hardwon in the fight club. Telling Hardwon the secret code "order a special drink at the bar by asking the bartender, Can I have the house special... when the bartender replies, We don't have a house special... but I could fix you for something special, how are you feeling?, you'd need to say... feeling down". This drink does have a smidge of Goblin piss in. So Beverly only gives 15% tip after ordering and Moonshine gives a leaf as a business card for her fiddle musical act. Once Hardwon is in the basement next to the fighting pits, Reeva comes from behind in and says "Are you ready to fight?" Hardwon responds "I fight for you". Reeva walks over to the Kenku referee controlling the fights. Hardwon fights and kills One-Eyed Ryan, Reeva has one of her henchmen place a bet on Hardwon even though it's three to one. After Hardwon defeats One-Eyed Ryan, no one really wants to fight him since Ryan was cleaning house. That is until Skullis the straight edged drug lord walks in with a crazy gnoll. Reeva again puts her gold pouch on Hardwon. Whilst Hardwon fights the Gnoll a wild magic surge leads to his beard turning to feathers. Reeva is hot and bothered by this and starts to preen. When The Crazy Gnoll explodes. Skullis shouts to everybody “Everybody out”. Reeva, with her right hand Kenku, sells Hardwon to Skullis in private for a small pouch of gold. Skullis questions Reeva “this your guy” with Reeva saying “he’s yours for the right price”. Hardwon looks distraught saying “Reeva I’m one of your guys” Reeva follows it stating “we work together”. Stunkbug causes Skulis to end negotiations abruptly leading to Skullis' bodyguards, Mark and the panther attacking Stunkbug. Hardwon shouts “Reeva get back... I protect you”, Reeva yells, confused at to Hardwon, "Do you not understand what’s going on” and they start to interrupt each other like a bickering couple. As the ice dagger hits Skulli it explodes, splintering out into Reeva and her right hand Kenku. One of the unnamed Kenku attempts to stab at Hardwon missing, whilst Reeva tries to hide behind the panther Tabaxi unconvincingly in addition to stabbing at and missing Stunkbug. The unnamed Kenku is blasted away after the panther Tabaxi releases a horrifying scream before exploding. Reeva feels the brunt of the explosion after just trying to hide behind the over-sized panther continuing to hide and covering herself in the insides of what’s left of the panther Tabaxi getting toxic spores blown at her by Moonshine Cybin in process Reeva tried to get Hardwon’s attention saying “I am evil I’m an important drug lord” but Hardwon blindly says “one second babe” Hardwon charges past Reeva saying to her “this is for you” crashing into Skullis knocking him out. Reeva, now shivering, says “God job babe” starting to back away until Moonshine Cybin grabs her threateningly and says skeptically “If you're his babe why don’t you hang out”. Reeva reluctantly agreeing to this, gets sensually kissed by Moonshine followed by Hardwon turning and saying “I have one true love, Reeva... it’s been real and it’s been good but it hasn’t been real good” and mushrooms shoot out the back of her head. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Kenku Category:Skullis' Mob